Worst Fears
by shiri-san
Summary: Ever wondered what your favorite HP character fears the most? or at the least fears again? Please R&R... this is my first HP fanfic...
1. how i got into this trouble

A/N: Hello! Hello!

It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic again. But this is no exception. Why?

This is my first Harry Potter fic. Hope all you Harry-Potter junkies won't mind me cutting through a bit… I know you all spent your efforts and I have read some pretty good fics here so I hope we bring the name of soaring high.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.

Shirisan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its associated terms. J. K. Rowling does for Harry but she doesn't own my name. Special thanks to all the Harry Potter fans out there!

---------------

Worst Fears

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------

"But Professor! You can't possibly fail me just because of the article in the paper I did! I mean, it was what I saw! I just reported what the facts stated. You really can't do this!"

"You should have taken responsibility for your actions, young lady… You were already doing a bit bad on my subject and yet you have made upset. Is this really what you would expect?"

"But Professor! Can't we talk this over! I mean, there was no really sure indication that your name was---"

"Wait! What exactly are you implying on me! That I really was involved in---"

I automatically cut in.

"No Professor! I didn't---"

He raised a hand to silence me.

"The damage has already been done. So sorry for your loss, Shiri… but my decision's final."

I shifted my bagpack to my other shoulder and started to walk away when I suddenly thought of an idea that he couldn't refuse.

"Professor! Professor!" I called as I caught up with him.

"What is it this time! More convincing?" he teased.

As if I can't get him to budge.

"Professor, what if I take back what I said in the paper? I could write an erratum or something."

I had him thinking for awhile… and it was awhile, I tell you.

"alright." He finally said.

"Yes!" I shouted. "I'll go run to the publishing office right now and make a formal erratum for…"

"No… I don't want you to do that." he said.

I automatically stopped jumping and looked at him like I have been Hiroshima with an atomic bomb heading straight for my face.

"huh… I don't understand professor… I thought you…."

"yes, I did want to clear my name… but… I thought of doing it in another way…"

"But…" I said trying to protest. How could he clear his name if not for the use of an erratum?

"No buts. Now, this is what I want you to do…"

--------

"Hey Shiri! You look wishy-washy today… any trouble?" my editor asked as I entered the office.

"Nothing… it's just my professor."

"He failed you?"

"Yeah…" then I looked at him puzzled. "How did you know?"

"With his name burning bright red on the paper, I would be surprised if he did. So, you talked him out of it?"

"I did."

"So… are you going to write an erratum or something?"

"Yeah… something like that. Listen. I have to get going. I have an interview to do."

"'Kay. See you on Monday, a'ryt?"

"Ya… sure. I hope so…"

if they don't kill me there. 

Flashback

"I want you to go to Hogwarts."

"What!" I screamed with my mouth hanging wide open.

"It's the perfect time." My professor tried to explain. "They're having the Tri-Wizards Tournament there this year… And since, you seem to have a knack for covering events… I think you're the perfect one for this job."

"B-but P-professor!" I complained. "The Daily Prophet could do that for you, right?"

"Well… I suppose so. But not with what you are supposed to do."

"Wait! I thought you just told me to cover the Tri-Wizards…"

"I did… but you could use your area of expertise this time."

"You mean, gathering everyone's---"

my professor just nodded at me.

"But! Isn't there another---"

He shook his head this time.

I sighed. I guessed I had no choice.

So here I am now.

I got out of Diagon Alley with some supplies. I didn't know how long I had to stay there and I already sent Miya out to the Headmaster.

No way am I going to intrude on their fun without permission…

I had only brought with me a few quills, some bottles of ink, loads of parchment, a camera, my wand (of course) and some wizard money.

Now… to the station.

I had taken the bus to get here. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy getting a ticket to Platform 9¾ going to Hogwarts. I had to show my ID at least a dozen times for them to believe me that I was writing for the paper.

And now I'm here on the train.

With the weirdest company, I tell you.

There were these little kids dressed as dragons, I supposed, running around the halls… an old man who was in front of me who obviously couldn't sleep without his pipe on and mumbling through his teeth… a puking kid beside him who liked to taste his own curd.

The rest of them… Well…

Let's say I better not say.

The First thing that I did when the train stopped was to head for the door and see if I could get my dinner together. Fortunately, I was able to do so and headed for Hogsmeade. One of the All-Wizarding towns that I have gone to. I asked if they had a place for me to stay for the night. There was no way that I would get to Hogwarts tonight and finish by sunrise tomorrow. Although, I would have it no other way, I declined that thought and went to bed. I have a hell of a day tomorrow.

Sunrise came early. But I was earlier. I had no idea it was this cold here when it was obviously summer back at our place. I tried to fight the cold that I was once used to and ran down to get some butter beer. I couldn't believe this was the first time in a long time that I had tasted it once again. After getting myself heated up, I walked down the path heading towards Hogwarts.

A familiar face greeted me at the front gate.

"Shiri! It has been a while…"

"It sure has been, Professor."

We hugged a bit on the cold before exchanging pleasantries.

"I see you have gotten my letter, Professor."

"I sure have… I expected you to arrive last night."

"Well… I didn't think that it would be awfully nice of me to barge in, in the middle of the night now, would it professor?"

I once again saw the smile I hadn't seen in the papers for a long time now.

"Hmm… I guess not. But needless to say that a certain someone here quite often did it out of habit now, didn't she?"

It was my turn to smile.

"Now, what is this nonsense about your professor failing you on his subject? Doesn't he know he's in the worst mistake in his life? Does he know the trouble he's looking for?"

I laughed at the gentle smile on his face. _It_ _was true_. Professor Dumbledore may have gotten older but he definitely still has the same gentle smile. Plus he seems to be… a bit wiser this time.

"I guess he doesn't… Don't worry, professor. I'll be in and out before you even know it."

"I don't really mind… Shall we have breakfast, then?"

"I thought you never asked, professor."

Over at breakfast…

"So, would you mind telling me how you're supposed to do this 'lil' interview of yours?"

"I just need their name, what they look like and some of their time, I guess."

"Ok then… I won't allow it."

"Huh? What?" I was confused.

"You have to get this information personally. Let's see… this is like a grape. You can't really tell if a grape has seeds or not, can you? You have to open them up to figure out yourself.

I was a bit confused but I had no choice. I had to pass that subject.

Plus he was the headmaster, after all.

-----------

Okay, the article is coming up next. What do you think of the story, so far? Not too bad, huh? Imagine if you were in Hogwarts and you are an alumna of the school. Pretty cool, huh?

Anyway, I won't make this long for everyone. Because if I do, it might just turn your world upside-down. Check out your favorite characters worst fear on the next chappie.

Till next time,

Shirisan

P.S. Am not a sadist.


	2. the article itself

A/N Sorry for making you read a lot… but I love you people!

Imagine, you're here reading instead of being outside on your ever busy world…

I thank you!

Plus, due to the fact that you haven't pressed the back button yet makes me a happy gal.

Anyway, here's the article I promised.

-------------

Worst Fears

By Shiri Chizumi

-------------

I have gotten in a real pinch.

My professor wanted me to do something. And threatened to fail me in his subject if I didn't comply.

Ok, maybe, I'm overacting a little bit.

I PROBABLY did deserve that failing mark… but I'm no failure in this business.

If he said I should do this, then I should.

This weekend, I was forced to go to Hogwarts, my alma mater.

Oh-kay… It's not like I was forced, let's rephrase that…

I went to my Alma mater.

There. Better, isn't it?

Anyway, while I was there, I was to know of some secrets that no one has ever told other people.

Not by themselves anyway.

Armed with my professor's characters list; here's what happened on my ambush interviews.

I had breakfast with the headmaster, asking his permission if I could go through this… He agreed but only to some terms of our agreement.

1. I was not allowed to use my telepathic powers.

2. I was only allowed 10 minutes tops to every person I interviewed.

3. Everything that is and will be published in the newspaper is purely based on what each of them said. It may be true or not.

4. Every one has a right to privacy.

After breakfast, we thought it best to have everyone get to know me first so that when they would be free in the afternoons, I could have my chat with them.

The first group I approached was that of Harry Potter's. It was quite easy to figure out who he was. I mean, aside from his scar, he was practically being talked about by everyone and he was… what's the word… famous.

I appeared in front of them and practically gave these 14 year olds a surprise. After pleasantries were exchanged, and Hermione recognizing me from the Great Hall at Dumbledore's side, they granted me an interview.

"What's my worst fear? Hmm… I have to get back on you on that…" he said as he bolted out of my sight.

"What's wrong?" I asked the both of them.

They pointed out to me a girl who looked like she was Asian.

"He's afraid of getting beaten by Cedric to Cho."

"Cedric… Diggory?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Right. Okay… how about you two then?" I asked

Ron was about to say something when Hermione cut in.

"Ron here is obviously afraid of Spiders. One time, Fred and George told me that they dropped their spider for Transfiguration in the back of Ron's pants and…"

I saw Ron turning a bit scarlet (like the colors of the Gryffindor flag) and I told Hermione I got the point.

"And you, Ms. Granger."

"Why, being expelled, of course!"

"…Anything else?" I asked tapping my quill on the parchment I had.

"Hmm… that's a hard one. Oh! How about getting a low grade, perhaps?"

"Tell me about it…" I said slapping my head then telling both of them how I ended up here. As a project of course, I told them. I couldn't tell them that I wanted to personally know what they were afraid of.

"Just a little survey, you know…"

They both believed me as I marched off to another group.

I saw Draco Malfoy next. He was the one on the other side of Harry teasing him about… well… almost everything.

"Hey Draco!"

"What do you want!" he asked smugly.

"Just an interview for a survey… Anything you got to say about Harry?"

"Yeah… I bloody hate him."

"With that in mind, anything you ever scared about?"

"Hmm… of course I do. Maybe my father can protect me from everything but he certainly can't stand to that Mad-Eye Moody. I mean, I swear, if he turns me into a white ferret again…"

He then started mumbling to himself as I crept out of there.

There were now four people with checks on their names. And I still had a lot more to go.

I decided to quit the pep talk and get on with it… here is what they all had to say…

**Padma Patil**

Being seen in the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley.

**Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil:**

Failing in Divination

**Eloise Midgen**:

For anyone to find out that I'm using bubotuber pus for my acne.

**Moaning Myrtle:**

Being flushed and ending up in the lake.

**Colin Cravey:**

Getting anywhere without my camera. (Even the bathroom? I wonder…)

**Sirius Black:**

Being caught by the dementors or worst, the pound.

**Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody:**

Not having six plots to murder me before lunchtime.

**Ginny Weasley:**

Being asked by Neville to the Yule Ball

**Fred and George Weasley:**

Our mum finding out our hidden order slips or the 1,000 galleons Harry gave us for our Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**Albus Dumbledore: **

Having weird flavors of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

**Madame Maxime:**

Anyone finding out that I'm a half giant like that Hagrid. Memory charm, anyone? (I ran out as fast as I could when I heard that.)

**Igor Karkakoff:**.

something wrong that happens to my goatee

**Rubeus Hagrid: **

not seeing a single dangerous creature within the day.

**Uncle Vernon:**

Saying the word or anything that is quite close to it in my house plus that blasted "What's-His-Name-Again" being happy

**Dudley Dursley:**

Having a pig tail or a four-foot long tongue but the worst probably is going on a diet.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Hermione beating me with Draco. 'Course I don't think that he'll have an interest in a muggle like her.

**Peter Pettigrew:**

Being eaten by a cat is just as worst as being tortured by Lord Voldemort.

**Winky:**

Being separated from my masters.

**Dobby:**

Harry Potter not setting me free from the Malfoys.

**Percy Weasley:**

Mr. Crouch avoiding or rejecting me and my work.

**Neville Longbottom: **

two words: Professor Snape.

**Cedric Diggory:**

being eaten by Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts.

**Fleur Delacour:**

not being too beautiful for anyone.

**Argus Filch: **

letting a prohibited item get pass me.

**Sorting Hat:**

not compiling a new song for the start of the sorting and forgetting which House I sorted a Hogwarts' student.

**Nearly Headless Nick: **

Getting denied to join the Headless Hunt.

**Peeves:**

not being able to trick, fool or play with any Hogwarts student within an hour.

**Mr. Ollivander:**

Forgetting one wand that I sold

**Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle:**

Starvation

**Rita Skeeter:**

Not having a juicy story by the end of the day. Speaking of the devil, do you have one?

"Okay!"

-----------

Needless to say, I was given a passing mark by my professor and he promised never to question my writing skills once again.

I breathed a sign of relief as I headed to the publishing office.

"Shiri! Just about time you are here!"

"Huh? What…"

"Professor Arzt gave me this…"

"huh?"

I took the white envelope my editor handed me.

"It seems that he wasn't very pleased with Professor Jones getting off the hook and passing you so easily. He said that even if you passed the finals with flying colors, he would take back the grade he has given you unless you write---"

That word triggered me!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out of the building screaming.

"Sheesh... he just wanted you to write an erratum!"

----------

So how was it?

Sorry for some disappointments but I hope you liked it all the same.

And… for you to reach all the way to the end of this fic without pressing the back button makes me a happy gal. Hope you make me happier by leaving me a review.

Whatever message makes me happy. -!

Anyway, I would just like to remind you that whenever you leave me a review, please make sure that you write your name and one of the best stories you have ever written. I will be glad to read it in my spare time and leave you a review as well.

Also, don't forget to recommend other's stories if you want and my stories to others as well.

Hope we can all be friends.

Astala bye-bye!

Shirisan


End file.
